


Hamilton One-Shot Collection

by Zirael_stan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Chastity Device, Coming of Age, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Urination, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan
Summary: Bunch of smutty Hamilton one shot, comment suggestions on ships/kinks/dynamics for later chapters!All chapters are entirely separate unless stated otherwise.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/Philip Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Angelica Schuyler/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Eacker/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Maria Reynolds/Angelica Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Philip Hamilton/James Reynolds, Philip Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Theodosia Burr Alston/Aaron Burr, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 34
Kudos: 114





	1. Theodosia Burr Alton/Philip Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip loses a bet and has to suffer the consequences.
> 
> Kinks: Femdom, Pegging, Crossdressing, Spanking,

"You lost the bet Philip!" Theodosia shouted from the other room.

Philip sighed, "I know! Just give me a minute..." He look at himself in the mirror letting out a deep sigh. He had a wig on, it could probably fool someone at a glance, Theodosia had done his make up and he was wearing the outfit she had picked out for him. Some white converse and matching thigh highs, as well as a pink skirt that went about half way to his knees. He had a white t-shirt with Hello Kitty on the front and his nails were painted. 

He sighed and walked into their bedroom slowly, to which was met to a loud, "AWEEEE". 

He looked to his girlfriend, she wasn't wearing anything extraordinary, some jeans and a plain black t-shirt, what caught his attention was her waist, a 6" bright purple dildo. He gulped, walking towards his girlfriend.  
Theodosia put her hands on his waist and pulled him close, kissing his neck and leaving hickeys all over it.

She pushed him onto the bed, "You're gonna love this, babyboy.." she smiled and lifted his skirt, showing his pink panties with a slowly growing bulge. She kissed his inner thighs.

He squirmed a little with every kiss, it tickled him. Before long she pulled down his panties and he turned over. "Be gentle..." He mumbled

She spanked him lightly, "I'll think about.." After lubing up she slowly entered him, earning a loud, prolonged moan. She kept going, occasionally stopping if Philip looked like it was starting to really hurt. She eventually got it the whole way in and gave him a little time to breathe.

As soon as he caught his breath Theodosia started to thrust in and out of him, steadily picking up speed, Philip gripped a pillow tightly as he moaned. She spanked him again, really enjoying her time dominating her boyfriend. She slowly reached around him and started to jack him off. "Theo.. fuck.." Philip usually last pretty long in bed but he was struggling not to cum right now.

She leaned in and but his earlobe, "cum for me, cum in my hand, babyboy.." and he did, her hand was covered in cum.

Philip collapsed onto the bed, as he saw a hand reach around Infront of him, "clean up you mess, you dirty boy..." She laughed a bit.

He did, a bit hesitantly at first but it didn't actually taste that bad. She smiled, pulling off the wig and playing with his hair, "You did sooo good, Philip. She pulled out, outing the dildo aside and cuddling him.

This became a very regular occurrence, Philip loved wearing skirts and Theo loved seeing her boyfriend in a skirt. It made her day.


	2. Thomas Jefferson/Philip Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip meets his new sugar daddy in his old mansion.
> 
> Kinks: Vampire, Sugar Daddy, Biting, Raw Anal,

Philip walked up to the door of the mansion, it was old as hell and all the blinds were closed, it looked very suspicious, he met this guy online on a sugar daddy website, he was asking to be murdered.

He knocked on the door after taking a deep breath. A tall man answered the door, he was just stunning. He smiled at Philip, showing off two sharp fangs, "Hey Philip.."

Every single thing Philip had ever learned told him to turn away and run but the way Thomas spoke.. it made him melt. Philip wasn't a normal guy, he wore make-up and dresses and skirts. He was wearing a dress right now. It was red and hugged his slim figure, he put a lot of work into his body, making it look feminine and beautiful. He picked the dress for another reason, it showed his bulge a little bit, and in his experience that got him laid a lot more often. "Hi.." he said quietly.

Thomas invited him inside, the two men sat on the couch, the outside of the house was very old but the interior looked like it was regularly updated, newly painted, television not 5 years old and a kitchen that looked like it was made yesterday. "I think you've noticed I'm.." Thomas paused, deciding his next word. "Not the same as most other men you've met.."

Philip nodded, "yea, you uh, sharpen your teeth?" He said laughing a little bit.

Thomas shook his head, "occasionally... Can you guess why?".

Philip just shook his head, "because it uhm.. looks really cool?" He asked, growing nervous.

Thomas chuckled, leaning in. "I need them sharp, to bite people... And suck their blood."

Philip gulped, "Do you uh, kill them?..." He was sure he was a goner.

Thomas shook his head, "only if I don't like them...." He smelt Philips neck, shivering a little bit.

"You like me?" Philip asked, shifting in his seat.

"I like you a lot.... That's why I asked you here. I want to make a deal with you.." he said sitting back in the coach a little.

Philip got a little bit more comfortable, not too comfortable though. "What kind of deal?"

Thomas spoke softly, "Well, we know why you were on the app. You want to offer your body for money."

Philip nodded "Yea, why?"

Thomas kept going, "Well, on top of sex, I want you to let me suck your blood." He said flatly.

Philip gulped, "my.. my blood? How much of it?"

The taller man spoke again, "not much, just enough to keep me healthy. I understand this is quite a tall order. So I want to give you more than just money, this house and everything in it, is yours too. You can stay here rent free, free food and water, clothes too... On top of your allowance which will be rather high."

Philip thought for a moment, he had been talking to Thomas for a few months over text. He sat quietly for a while.

Thomas spoke for again, "You can leave whenever you want and go wherever... I just ask you let me suck your blood... And that you don't fuck other people obviously.."

Philip asked a question, "that sounds... That sounds agreeable." He let out a deep sigh of relief, finally feeling like he wasn't about to die.

Thomas smiled. "Uhm, do you mind if I were to do it now? It's been a while.." 

Philip nodded hesitantly, "Yea, get it over with sooner rather than later..."

Thomas licked his lips, gently tilting Philip's head "if you want me stop just say so..." He slowly started to pierce the smaller boys neck, sucking on the holes. Philip enjoyed this more than he should've, it was erotic. The bulge in his dress growing.

Thomas pulled away after a short while. "Are you still sure you wanna stay?' 

Philip nodded, "uh, yea. Very sure, I wanna stay." He got a little closer to Thomas. 

Thomas smiled "oh? Did getting your blood sucked turn you on? Dirty slut?.." Thomas chuckled pulling Philip onto his lap.

Philip blushed and nodded. "Yea.. kinda." 

Thomas took off his dress and felt up and down Philips body, "you're so beautiful.." he said, talking off Philips panties. "How much do you want it?" He asked, loving it when people begged for him.

Philip was blushing intensely, avoiding eye contact. "I want it so badly." This was shockingly uncharacteristic of Philip, he was always so cool and suave around what was usually old white dudes cheating on their wives but this was different. He was a mess. "Please fuck me..." He whispered.

Thomas took off his pants and underwear, entering Philip, raw. Philip gasped, "holy shit.." Thomas started to bounce Philip on his cock, earning some very loud mound. "Fuck me! Thomas" he shouted, leaning into the dominant man. 

Thomas came inside Philip, then Philip came soon after. Thomas smiled, holding Philip close, "you ruined my shirt.." he said.

Philip let out a laugh, "you ruined my ass.."


	3. Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is stressed out so Thomas takes his darlin girlfriend out of her head for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Dom/Sub, Vaginal fingering, Vampire Bitin

Thomas heard a loud thud from the living room, Angelica had thrown a book against a wall in frustration. "What's wrong, darlin?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She leaned into him. "It's nothing just work.." she huffed and sighed.

He kissed her cheek and sweeped her off her feet. She smiled at her, "I think someone needs to let off some steam, no?"

She couldn't help but giggle and look up at him. "If you insist..." She buried her face into his chest.

He carried her upstairs, laying her in bed as she started to calm down properly from her outrage.

Thomas stripped he of all clothing and started to kiss all over her body, her waist, thighs, stomach, hands, feet, neck. He lingered on her neck. Kissing it again and again. He then licked her neck. 

"Can I? Angie?" He asked her. She just nodded, smiling down at him. 

He bit her neck, piercing it sharply before sucking on her blood as it flowed into his mouth. Angie loved the feeling more than anything else in the world. She always begged for more and more, pushing herself, but always cut her off, part of it was teasing but a lot of it was for her own safety, he didn't wanna kill her.

"More, Tommy!" She begged him, "it feels so good..." But he just shook his head

"You're an addict." He told her.

"Its your fault" she said sticking out her tongue.

He laughed and kissed her. Moving a hand down towards her pussy, pressing two fingers in.

She let out rapid, loud moans as his fingers moved inside of her. "You're a good little slut, Angie. My favourite in the world.

She kissed him, softly, "I'm your slut, daddy.." she said smiling.

He really tried making her fell as good as possible, she needed it. "Yea you are. "My gorgeous little slut who deserves the world..." 

She came, loudly. She practically screamed his name as she climaxed. "Fuck, Thomas. That's easy. Amazing" she smiled widely.

He cuddled her closely, holding her tight "enjoy yourself then?" He chuckled.

She nodded, yawning, tired from the orgasm and lightheaded from the lack of blood it was a struggle to stay awake, "yea.. lots..." She cuddled into him and fell asleep.


	4. Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is finally reunited with Thomas after him being away in France for so long. Only problem is Thomas can’t keep his hands off of Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Public hand jobs, slut shaming, Dom/sub, crossdressing, edging

Thomas and Alex met in the airport, Thomas had been in France for 6 months. Only contact being through text and on calls. Their only release being over phone sex.

Thomas and Alex walked home. They hadn't seen eachother in so long, they wanted to spend time together and they didn't live that far away.

They were walking through the park when Thomas noticed Alex's crotch, it was rock hard. "Someone's excited.." he said, taking him behind a tree. 

Alex blushed, he had always been a slut for humiliation. "Uhm.. I.." 

Thomas cut him off, unzipping his pants, "panties Alexander? In public? You're the bigges slut I've ever met..." He said, pulling out Alex's dick, jacking him off. 

Alex moaned softly "someone might see, Tommy..." Alex whimpered

"That's what excites you isn't it?" He kissed Alexander, making out with him. "My dirty little slut..."

Alex blushed heavily and leaned into Thomas, already growing close to climax, but Thomas stopped right before. Then he started again. Then he stopped again, he always cut Alex off before he could cum, driving him crazy. 

He did this for ages, every time increasing thei rchances of exposure but no one came, except for Alex of course, he came without warning, covering some grass with his seed.

He was soon shoved to his knees though, as Thomas took out his cock, "suck it, whore.." he commanded, and Alex agreed, sucking off his boyfriend, he bobbed his head back and forth, he knelt there in public, dick out, sucking off his boyfriend, only a stray pedestrian away from being put on a list but alas they werent, and all Alex got was a mouth full of cum which he promptly swallowed.

The two fixed themselves and kept walking, for about twenty minutes before they went behind another bush, they did have 6 months to catch up for after all.


	5. Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schuyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza lives her life as chaste nun perfectly happy in her church but when Hamilton finds shelter in there during storm she is torn between duty and her desire.

Eliza watched the new man, he was taking refuge there for a few days while the storm passed. He was very attractive and thus very popular with the nuns, including Eliza.

He seemed to take a special liking to Eliza though, he talked to her alot more than the rest. She was a lot more well read than other nun's, interested in similar things to Alexander. 

Eliza was a nun, and thus devoted her body and soul to the lord, but Alex made her feel things, sinful things, things she had to confess nearly daily. Eliza laid in bed late at night, she was thinking about Alex. About his face, his body, the first time she saw him, his cloaked were soaked through, she could see every bit of him from the waist up as his clothes hugged his body. 

She nursed him for a few days, until his cold went away, it really wasn't that bad, but she insisted on helping him. She brought him soup, hot towel, for his forehead, clean clothes, all three meals even though he was more than capable of going to the table. 

He sat up, "Eliza, please... I want to get out of bed. To go for a walk.."

Eliza shook her head, "You're sickly." She insisted "I must look after you"

Alex pressed further, "I had a cold. I'm healthy now, Betsy.

Eliza shook her head again, "you're unwell, Alex." She insisted 

He moved closer to her, "why are you really doing this?" He asked.

Like a 16 year old playing truth or dare with her crush she started to blush and avoid eye contact. "You're sick.." she mumbled

Alex's face grew closer to hers. "Why are you keeping me in bed?" He asked again

"You're..." She paused "cute." She caved. "I wanted to keep you to myself." She admitted

Alex laughed a little "I didn't take you for the jealous type, Betsy" he kissed her cheek, "that's for taking care of me."

"Alexander. You know I can't, I'm a nun. This is a nunnery." She pulled away from.

Alex pouted "youll do everything short of bathe me but a kiss on the cheek is too much?"

She stood up, "Alex, please." 

He chuckled "I'm just teasing, Betsy," he laid back down. "It'd be nice if I could go for a walk though..." He sighed.

She crossed her arms. "You're a dick.' she sat down.

He gasped, "you're going to have to go to confession for that." He said, shaking his head.

She sighed "I know. I've been going a lot lately" she let slip out.

He started to probe her, "why? What dirty sins has this perfect nun committed?"

She hesitated. "I've been having thoughts and dreams.." she said, quietly.

He was enjoying this, "Sex dreams?" The look in her face told him everything, "about who?" He already knew.

She froze up, "Alex that's.. personal. Between me and god." She said.

Alex sighed, "okay.." he mumbled. "You I had some thoughts too... And a few dreams." He said.

The bells rang for 10pm. "I have to go to bed Alex." She quickly left.

She had another sinful dream. Alex touched her, in places she seldom touched herself. She woke up wet, not the bed wetting kind of wet but a different kind. Eliza prayed, she prayed again and again and again. She the lord for guidance, for a sign of what she should do and at that moment, Alex walked into her room.

"Alexander! You're meant to be in bed, I.. I could have been indecent!" She said, a bit shocked.

"Would you have hated that so much?" He hopped into her bed and smiled.

"Alexander." She huffed 

"Come on, Betsy, lay with me... I'm cold" he asked, jokingly.

She looked up to the sky, to the lord. Was this the sign? It must've been. Besides it's not like everyone can be a perfect nun right? Somebody has to have children. She climbed beside him and smiled, laying her head on his chest.

He played with her hair, quietly, but she had her nun duties and he was left to wonder. He explored what parts of the monastery he could, at one stage he came across a window, a window to a room of changing nuns. He peaked for a while, spotting Eliza, watching her, among others change clothes. 

He left before he was spotted and Eliza came back to him when her schedule had cleared. They laid with eachother, Alex was the only man in the entire place so his bed was in a private, spare room. He payed with her hair and kissed her neck.

"Alex..." She mumbled

He smiled, "do you want me to stop, Lizzy?" Alex asked.

She didn't say anything, just.snuggling into him softly.

He kissed her head, holding her hand "you wanna talk some more about your dreams?" He smiled

She didn't speak for a bit. "They were about... You. You touched me in... Places... On my body" she started to blush, "did things to me. Sinful things"

"Did you like those sinful things?" He asked her

She nodded slowly, "I did.. they made me feel, special." She said quietly.

"Do you want to act out some of those dreams, Betsy?" He said smiling.

She paused, for a long time. Thinking about it. She swore an oath of chastity when she joined. Breaking that oath would be the ultimate sin, but God did send her this message. So maybe he wanted this as much as she did. "Yes please." She said to him.

"Alright... Tell me if you want me to stop" he slowly undressed her, down to her underwear. "You look gorgeous, babygirl..." He smiled, reaching into her panties, pushing a lone finger into her pussy.

She started to moan, "Alex.." This was better than any other feeling she had ever felt. She felt him slowly move in and out of her, kissing her neck, gently. 

He then pushed a second finger into her. "You're such a good girl..." He whispered, kissing her again as his fingers picked up speed. 

She whimpered and pushed out his hand. "Is everything okay?" He asked, worried. "Did I go to fast?"

She pulled him close and kissed him, "I want you to put your.. your uh," she blushed again.

Alex finished her sentence, "you want me to my hard cock in your tight virgin pussy..." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, blushing harder. "Yea.. th-that." She tumbled through her words.

"We don't have condoms?.." he said.

"I don't believe in contraception... if God wants me to bear children then I will..." she said, not 100% sure if she believed what she said or she was just desperate for his cock.

"You want me to cum inside then?" He asked.

She thought again before bidding softly and smiling.

He smiled too, taking off his pants and climbing on top of her. He kissed her softly, taking off her bra, Eliza's breasts were rather small, and to Alex this was perfect. He took of nipples in his mouth sucking on it. He slowly pushed his dick into her wet pussy. 

He slowly thrusted in and out of her. It was the best sex he had ever had. He steadily picked up speed and kissed Eliza. "You feel amazing, baby.." he smiled.

"So do you." She moaned out. Already growing close to orgasm. She felt him pull her hair, it was exactly like she had dreamed it to be. Feeling his cum shoot inside her was enough to push her over the edge.

They kissed as Alex pulled out and layed beside her. "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too.." he said, kissing her neck.


	6. Alexander/Elizabeth/Phillip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip comes home from his duel, emotions are heated and actions are regretted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: incest, daddy, mommy, spanking, hair pulling, cum eating

Phillip walked in the door, Alexander and Eliza hugged him tightly, he just survived a duel to George Eacker and was more relieved than he had ever been. He was explaining what happened when Eliza's kiss on the cheek got misplaced to his lips. They all froze for a second. "Phillip I.."

They all shared a look, the look. Then suddenly Alex and Phillip were kissing, then Eliza and Alex and they all went to the master bedroom. Phillip wasn't pushed the the bed, Alex and Eliza either side of him.

"Phillip, have you ever?.." Eliza couldn't finish her question.

"Yea, I have.. only a few times with guys and girls, I know how it works."

Alex kissed Phillip's neck undid his pants. He got on his knees and started to suck his cock.

Phillip moaned as Eliza took out her breasts and he began to suck on them, like he 19 years before hand. He reached his hand into her pants and fingered her.

Alex pulled off before Phillip could cum. "Fuck me, Phillip." He begged, "make me you bitch." Phillip looked to Eliza, who gave him a gentle nod.

Alex got on his hands and knees, after taking off his trousers.

Phillip spanked him, "who's your daddy?" He asked

"You are.." Alex said, quietly.

"What am I?" He rested his tip against Alex's ass.

"You're my daddy!" He said, as Phillip started to fuck him, pulling his hair and spanking him more. Eliza got Infront of Alex, telling him to eat her out, which he did.

"Who's your mommy?" She giggled,

"You.." he whispered

Phillip spanked him "use your voice." He said

"You're my mommy!" He whimpered, continuing to eat her out.

Phillip filled Alex's ass up with his cum, "yea, I'm your daddy from now on" he spanked him, pulling out. "You do what I say, now.." he smiled

Eliza giggled, kissing Alex after she came. "Looks like you've been demoted." She teased, moving to Phillip.

The two were still massively horny so Phillip pushed into his mother as she moaned out, and Alex watched, jacking himself off on the ground.

Phillip filled Eliza up with his cum and Alex cleaned her up, happily embracing his new role.

They did this a lot. For example, it was after dinner, Alex had just finished cleaning up and he went to bed, Phillip and Eliza had started without him. As his son fucked his wife, Alex licked Phillip's balls and ate Eliza's ass as he backed off, cleaning up booth his and Phillip's cum afterwards.

Eliza didnt steal all of his attention though, one day Phillip thought Alex, who was naked, looked irresistible so he pounced on him, fucking him, spanking him and pulling his hair, he filled him up to the brim and Eliza was on cleanup duty.

Phillip didn't always feel so dominant though and sometimes Alex or even Eliza too the reigns, in which he would have his ass filled up by either cum or a plastic dildo, he'd clean up, it was a nice arrangement they all loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun I might write a sequel idk


	7. Alexander/Elizabeth/Phillip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip overhears his parents nightly routine and thinks he can solve her problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Femdom, crossdressing, incest, cum eating, Impregnation,
> 
> It's kinda short but I got an urge to write something and this is what I came up with, might write some Eliza/Angelica later who knows

Eliza displayed the nice, motherly, persona outwardly but she had anger like everyone and she had to get it out and Alex was her outlet.

You see, Alex wasn't very gifted downstairs, he was 2½ inches when hard, it's a miracle they had any children. Now with a tiny dick, often comes with a lot of humilating kinks, Eliza loved these. Their door was creaked open and Phillip heard what sounded like an argument so he checked it out. 

Alex was wearing a skirt and some thigh highs, he was being fucked raw by her, Phillip grew hard in his pants.

Alex came on the floor and licked it up without being asked, they'd been doing this since before Phillip was born. "When can we find someone to cuck you properly, Alex. It's been two decades." She huffed, she was cruel but not evil, she didn't want to go too far.

"I don't want them to steal you from me!" Alex protested.

Phillip had his plan. He went to bed and finished himself off.

The next morning Phillip was in the kitchen with them, he was the oldest and the first one to graduate college. "So I heard you guys having fun last night.." Phillip said, like it was nothing.

Eliza and Alex froze. "What did you hear?" Eliza asked.

"Everything... And I think I know how to solve your decades long issue." He said, eating his cereal.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

He shrugged, "I can't steal mom, can I?" He said and they were shocked, Alex dropped his toast and Eliza dropped he fork.

Before Alex could speak and say no, Eliza spoke up. She was desperate for something more than a dildo or vibrator. "He isn't wrong, it's literally illegal.."

Alex caved shockingly quickly, "I.. if you want to.."

Phillip smiled. "Why don't we go upstairs and fill me in?" 

The three went to Alex and Eliza's bedroom, "are you sure, Phillip?" Eliza asked

"Certain.." he nodded

Eliza thought for a moment, where to begin. "Okay.. so here's what's totally off limits." She went on for a short while. "Alex. Take of your clothing." She ordered.

Alex did, he stripped to his panties. "Your dirty boy.." Phillip teased. 

Eliza spanked Alex where he stood, "Alex. You take orders from Phillip now.. he's your master, the man of the house." Alex nodded quietly.

Phillip smiled "so... What's off limits with you, betsy~" he teased her a little.

She walked over to him, "absolutely. Nothing." He shoved her onto the bed and turned back to Alex. "You're gonna watch me fuck your wife... I mean, I want your face inches away from my dick and when I fill her up, it's your job to clean it with your tongue. Understand." 

Alex spoke after a moment of silence. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes... Daddy.." he said

"Good boy.." he went to Eliza, fucking her pussy, roughly. Alex was inches away from their genitals. 

"Fuck!" Eliza moaned out, "I forgot how good a real cock felt.." she smiled and Alex whimpered softly. "You're cock is so good.." she kissed him passionately.

Phillip filled his mother up with his seed and Alex licked it up. It tasted amazing. He lapped it up in moments.

As the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months their other child, Angelica, who Phillip thought looked ravishing, moved out. She never joined in, but this meant they had the house to themselves. 24/7, Alex wasnt a cuck at night in his room, he was a cuck anywhere in the house.

He wandered the house in a pair of panties before he heard moaning, he ran upstairs as to not miss out on watching his wife and son. He was only eating her out, he didn't miss anything.

Eliza spoke, "I want to have your children.." she said to Phillip. "Please Phillip, impregnate me.."

Phillip smiled and creamed her pussy, Alex wasn't allowed to eat it. His wife was bearing Phillips children. "You stole my wife.." Alex said. "That's so fucking hot.." Alex's fear had come true and he loved it. This made Eliza mad.

"So you're telling me I could've been fucking people all this time!?" She huffed, "Phillip, punish him.. I'm trying to get fertilised..."

Phillip nodded and bent Alex over his knee. He spanked him what must've been a hundred times, than a hundred times more. He fucked his ass and filled it up to the brim. "Like that, my love?" He kissed her.

"Perfect.." she giggled kicking Alex off of the bed.


	8. Angelica/Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a magic spell hits her, Angelica wakes up with a dick, and there's only one person in the house to help her urges.
> 
> Wanted to try some supernatural elements idk it's probably terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: futa, dubious consent,

Angelica screamed as she looked at her bulging crotch. How badly drunk did she get last night.

It hurt, a lot. She stripped herself down and looked in the mirror, her cock must've been nearly 7 inches long, he balls were big too, bigger than any guy's she had fucked. She walked through the house, she didn't have any penis, oriented sex toys and fucking her ass wasn't working. 

Maybe her younger brother had one he could use. She didn't find his room though, she found Eliza's and unfortunately for Eliza, her ass was sticking out of the covers.

Angelica climbed into Eliza's bed. "Morning Angie..." She felt something between her ass cheeks. "Angie?.. is that you? It smells like you."

Angelica nodded, "it's me, Lizzy.. you know I love you so much, right?"

Eliza shifted "where's this going?" She asked.

Angelica moved Eliza's panties out of the way and pushed into her ass, "This is going in your ass.." she held her close.

Eliza gasped, "what are you doing?.." she whimpered.

Angelica pushed in and out of her, groping her breasts. "You feel so good... Can I cum in you? I really need to cum.."

Eliza nodded, "sure.. Angie" she giggled "fill me up.."

Angelica filler her up, i mean it was absurd. She was leaking cum for hours. Angelica did what any chivalrous woman would do after filling up her sister and made her breakfast. 

They laid in bed together, "so why do you have a penis?" Eliza asked her, eating some toast.

I dunno.. massive bender last night" she smiled "you're a star, Betsy. The pain was unbearable.."

Eliza kissed her, "anytime.." she cuddled into her.

"Careful with your words I might take you up on the offer.." angelica laughed.

Eliza whispered in her ear, "anytime... Anywhere... Any hole..." She smiled and but her lip

They went threw their day, Angelica couldn't wear jeans or trousers though. Unless she was trying to get Eliza horny. They sat at the dinner table, Angelica's hand wandered up Eliza's skirt Infront of all of them. She rubbed her inner thigh, moved up, Eliza had to excuse her self and go to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Afterwards though, Angie had no excuse to hold back. Eliza felt her back slam against the wall. Her pussy got penetrated by the new cock on Angelica's body. She moaned, "you know there is such things as too rough.." she huffed.

"Too rough? Who's she.." she slammed into her and kissed her neck. 

"You're gonna get me pregnant.." she giggled.

"Then we can have threesomes in 19 years.." Angelica said, cumming in Eliza's pussy. She didn't last very long her her vigor was enough to get Eliza off.


	9. Elizabeth Schuyler/Theodosia Prevost Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia finds Eliza and decides she needs to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks: dom/sub relationship, BDSM, spanking, limit pushing, butt stuff

It'd been a week, a week since it was published, since Eliza's life was ruined, since Theodosia found angle crying on the curb of a New York City curb, a week since she started staying with Theo, 5 days since they accidentally saw each other nude, 3 days since Theo came out to Eliza, 2 since Eliza expressed her feelings for Theo, 1 day since Theo showed Eliza her rather substantial BDSM collection, 3 hours since they agreed their safe word would be guitar, 30 minutes since Theo had double, and triple checked with Eliza she didn't want to slow down or just cuddle and watch a movie. 30 seconds since Eliza stripped and laid on the bed, and 0 seconds since Theo opened the door.

"Hey, babygirl..." Eliza heard the door shut, she was laying on her stomach, Theo had expressed her fetish for buttstuff, be it anal sex, spanking, eating, kissing, anything. Eliza admitted it turned her on, and she wasn't looking to be eased in to anything, what Eliza needed was something rough, real, passionate, safe. 

Eliza didn't speak, she buried her face in a pillow, hiding her embarrassment but Theo tugged on her hair, earning a sharp moan from Eliza, "Don't hide your pretty face." Eliza wouldn't call herself pretty, her face was flushed from the crying and the embarrassment, her eyes were all puffy, bloodshot, red, she had bags. Theo didn't care, she kissed Eliza "My beautiful little princess..." She groped Eliza's tits, sucking on her nipples, flicking them with her tongue. She bit down a little, earning a moan from the shorter girl.

Theo let go of Eliza's hair, moving down to her ass, kissing it, before she pushed in 2 fingers, poking around a little, get a feel for what she was working with. This killed Eliza, she was whining and whimpering as loud as her already strained voice would allow her, Theo pulled out her fingers, pushing them into Eliza's mouth, "How's it taste?" Eliza gave a shocked thumbs up, "Maybe i should try it for myself..." Theo said, as she moved her face between Eliza's ass cheeks, her tongue slid into Eliza's hole effortlessly, she listened to Eliza's moans as she felt Eliza's legs wrap around her body, she swapped their positions, Eliza was sitting on top of Theo's face. She did this until her tongue ached.

After Eliza had a chance to cool off, Theo pushed her back on her stomach, smacking her ass hard, she watched it jiggle a bit, always so satisfying, she spanked again, and again, and again, until Eliza's ass was black and blue. "Guitar!" she shouted, gasping, it started to hurt a bit too much. 

Theo stopped, she kissed Eliza on the cheek, hugged her softly. "Are you okay, Lizzy?"

Eliza nodded, leaning into her, "just.. it was overwhelming" she shifted in her place.

"I don't wanna say I told you so but-" she was cut off by Eliza sticking out her tongue. Theo laughed, handing Eliza some light blue pyjamas, a gift, for their 0th anniversary, providing they were going to date after tonight.

Eliza nodded, sliding into them, leaning on Theo, resting her head on Theo's chest until she fell asleep, laying in their newly shared bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, i forgot how to write over the last few months, im trying to get better


	10. Alexander/Phillip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some rlly short ageplay idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks: ageplay, diaper, incest, crossdressing

Alexander whimpered softly, seeing his daddy walk into the room. "Morning, babyboy" He smiled and leaned over the adult sized crib. They had been doing this for a few years, ever since Alex told the world about his affair and his wife left, so, Phillip took the crying man and treated him like the baby he was acting like and well, they both kinda enjoyed  
it.

Phillip picked up Alex as you would a baby, he was oddly strong, there was a squishing sound in his diaper, "Does someone a change?" he asked, laying Alex down on the changing table.

Alex nodded, smiling at Philip and giggling. He felt the diaper being taken off of him, as Phillip cleaned him up, Alex started to get hard, Phillip saw him blush and look away. "awwe, is someone embarrassed?" He laughed a little, wrapping his hand around Alex's cock, he started to move his hand up and down, watching Alex moan and squirm under him, Alex was always very sensitive.

He edged Alexander for a while, making him whine loudly, "You wanna cum, Alex?" He nodded, desperately.

Phillip took out his dick, deciding to tease Alex he put his dick next to Alex's, "Look at your cute little dick.." he laughed a little, "Its adorable...", Alex looked away again, blushing even harder.

Phillip pushed into him, thrusting in and out of the continuously moaning boy. He kissed Alex, smiling, "You're adorable..." he said, pushing further into him.

Alex felt his son's cum gush into his tight ass. Letting out a whine as Phillip pulled out. 

Phillip put the new diaper on him, dressing him, he put Alex in a pink shirt that said 'Babygirl' and a skirt that was a little short, picking him up and walking to the living room.

He sat Alex down on his lap as he flicked on the TV. 

He got a warm bottle of milk, feeding Alex as he bounced him gently on his leg.

"I love you, Alex..." he kissed him softly, "I love you so much."


End file.
